A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention relates to a new and improved competitive action game.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, games considered most enjoyable by the public are competitive games that pit a player against a target or two players against two different targets wherein the players seek to hit the target with projectiles. The player striking the target most often in a given period of time wins the game.
One type of competitive game that is popular requires hitting a target by a projectile to move the target a predetermined distance. These prior art competitive games are highly desirable for family entertainment, and members of the family may join in taking on the winner of the previous game to provide much enjoyment for all members of the family.